


[瀨見白]巧克力棒與餅乾

by Yilin



Series: 2019 Valentine's Day [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, My English is too poor to translate it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 瀨見看著眼前堆得快比山高的各色pocky，內心滿溢著無奈，臉上也是幾乎快要沒有一丁點笑容。也許是真心，也或許有調侃的成分在，不僅僅是在他生日時，情人節也好、甚至是白色情人節，身邊的人送給他的幾乎都是pocky。「瀨見見！情人節快樂！」天童甩著一盒pocky，在瀨見露出一臉不耐煩時，繼續火上澆油：「話說，你今年收到幾盒啊？」





	[瀨見白]巧克力棒與餅乾

「喔！瀨見，情人節快樂啊。」坐在隔壁的宮野砸了瀨見一盒pocky。  
「瀨見君！情人節快樂～」隔壁班的小原遞給了瀨見一盒pocky。  
「英太，情人節快樂喔！」又是一盒pocky被交到瀨見面前。  
瀨見看著眼前堆得快比山高的各色pocky，內心滿溢著無奈，臉上也是幾乎快要沒有一丁點笑容。  
也許是真心，也或許有調侃的成分在，不僅僅是在他生日時，情人節也好、甚至是白色情人節，身邊的人送給他的幾乎都是pocky。如果全部收集起來，拿出去說他自己是pocky的批發商，或許也不會有人反駁吧。

「瀨見見！情人節快樂！」天童甩著一盒pocky，在瀨見露出一臉不耐煩時，繼續火上澆油：「話說，你今年收到幾盒啊？」  
「吵死了。」瀨見不滿地奪過對方毫無真心實意的禮物，將之丟到一個大塑膠袋裡頭，之後抬起了手：「你要的話、整袋送你。」  
「欸，別這樣嘛。話說，你每年收那麼多，為什麼都沒看你特別喜歡誰？」天童暗笑：「明明常常換女朋友，卻還是都在情人節左右分手欸。」  
「不就只是因為不夠喜歡嗎。」大平笑了笑：「瀨見你真的很受歡迎啊，就算是有這樣的傳聞還是很多人告白耶。」  
「這樣說起來，瀨見見，你到底喜歡誰啊？」天童賊笑了起來。  
「你不是guess monster嗎，自己猜啊。」瀨見彆扭地說道。  
「看來，真的有喜歡的人啊～」天童攀上瀨見的肩笑著：「快說呀～」  
瀨見立刻拍開對方搭在肩上的手，悶悶地說道：「反正今年我沒收到，看來是不可能了。」  
「也對，因為是最後一年嘛～」跟著對方的腳步，天童悻悻然地離開。

是啊，是最後一年了。  
瀨見有些無奈地笑著，看向球場上那名瘦小了些、隱蔽了些的二傳手。  
也不知道為什麼，雖然一開始便知道對方和自己打的是同一個位置，甚而在後來還被搶去了先發的資格，但因為對方那清冷的眼神和淡然的性格，讓他多了幾分關注，又反過來因為相同的位置，更讓他和對方的交流增加許多，甚而讓他注意到了對方能面般的外表下那波瀾般的心緒。  
但是縱使與對方相處變多，開始覺得對方有幾分可愛，仍然沒辦法變得更加了解對方，更不用說走進對方的心中這樣的想法，肯定是奢望了。

「白布，跟你說過了，運用牛島的時機要適當啊。」  
「我知道了，瀨見桑。」  
「你真的是、一點都不可愛啊！」  
今天的瀨見，依舊瘋狂被白布句點，也依舊只能嚷嚷這樣一句不輕不重的抱怨。  
他不認為白布是因為傲慢或是不敬而這麼回話，只是認為對方畢竟是掌控著整個球局操作的人，自然也會有自己的堅持；正如去年的他，也是十分重視自己的打球風格和戰術安排。再說，白布對誰都是一副不冷不熱的模樣－－雖然對他，好像更冷淡了些。  
思及此，瀨見有些不悅地抓起了球，將不滿的情緒灌到發球之中，最後因為發到界外而被教練訓了一頓話。  
接下來他便連天童的攪局都不理了，只是時不時煩躁地抓了抓頭髮，直到在其他球員都離開部室、而他準備去還鑰匙時時被白布擋了下來。  
「白布，怎麼了？為什麼回來了？」奇怪著對方有些閃避他的目光，瀨見忍不住好奇地開口問道。  
「瀨見桑，這個、給你。」同樣是隨處可見的夾心餅乾，白布將之塞進瀨見手中沉甸甸的大塑膠袋裡，之後便邁步離去，留下瀨見一人呆愣了許久。  
「欸……欸！？白布？等等！」反應過來追了上去，瀨見緊緊抓住了對方的手腕。  
「怎麼了？瀨見桑還有什麼事嗎？」慢慢回過頭，白布語調毫無起伏地問著。  
「我說你……呃……」被這樣一問，一時間也不知道該說什麼，瀨見只得放開手，開始閃爍著眼光：「你就……沒什麼想說的嗎？」  
「喔。」白布又發出了句點般的音節，不久後卻又接上了話：「最後一年了，想說……情人節快樂，瀨見桑。」  
又是大步離去，卻比方才快了好些，讓瀨見忍不住笑了出來，將夾心餅乾抽了出來，再度追上對方，把整袋的pocky交到對方手上：「明天再補給你，情人節快樂。這些你就拿去送人吧。」

 

おまけ  
「瀨見桑叫我拿去送人，應該只是不知道怎麼解決吧？」白布笑著，卻掩不住浮上臉頰的緋紅：「只可惜我不是廚餘桶，也不是垃圾桶了。」  
「喂！白布！」瀨見叫著：「我不是這個意思！」  
「我知道。」白布抿了下嘴，故作正經地將瀨見丟下了。  
至於隔天聽聞川西和五色得到了一堆無名pocky，那又是後話了。


End file.
